Lupita Leal
|nacimiento = 17 de agosto de 1989 |familiares = Alfredo Leal (hermano) Miguel Ángel Leal (hermano) Carlos Íñigo (tío) |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Leni_Loud_TLH.ogg‎ |twitter = lulealr |instagram = luleal_r }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Lupita Leal. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. Carlyicarly.png|Carly Shay en iCarly, su personaje más famoso. Aqui.jpg|Alex Russo en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The_loud_house_3.png|Leni Loud en The Loud House, otro de sus personajes más concidos. 32.jpg|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi en Digimon: Digital Monsters, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LSPCElizabethLiones.png|Elizabeth Liones en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, también otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Biyomon.png|Biyomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. HPLunaLovegood.jpg|Luna Lovegood en la saga de Harry Potter. Kale Artwork.png|Kale en Dragon Ball Super. Nicol_=P.jpg|Nicole Bristow en Zoey 101. Gwen ovniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (2ª voz) de Ben 10: Omniverse. Gwen Tennyson.png|Ella Misma en Ben 10 (2016). Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Re.zero Emilia.png|Emilia en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Rangopriscilla.jpg|Priscilla en Rango. Little_Lotta_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Lotta en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Pear butter MLP.png|Pear Butter en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Bombón_TPPG2016.png|Bombón en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Felicity Especial.png|Felicity Fox en Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar. Bandicam_2017-01-05_18-24-57-272.jpg|Fiona, la zorra en Origanimales. Maney Craig.png|Maney en El mundo de Craig. Lydia LLdMM.png|Lydia en La ley de Milo Murphy. Mayabeja.jpg|Es la voz actual de la Abeja Maya. Zuzu_Boyle.png|Zuzu Boyle en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Summer Camp Islanderizo.png|Erizo en Campamento de verano. Archivo:FabiaSheen.jpg|Fabia Sheen de Bakugan. Kazarina_GI.png|Kazarina en Bakugan. Rabeeder.png|Rabeeder en Bakugan. Millie3.png|Millie en Shaman King. Nanami AICO Incarnation.jpg|Nanami Ozanami en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Regina Babylon (IAWWMS).png|Regina Babylon en In Another World With My Smartphone. BIANCAPOKEMON.png|Bianca en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Moegi NS.png|Moegi en Naruto. Sinonsao.png|Shino Asada / Sinon en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Mei-mei.jpg|Mei-Mei en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Yubel.jpg|Yubel en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Naho Takamiya01.jpg|Naho Takamiya en Orange. Yure Shinatose (KOS).jpg|Yure Shinatose (1ª voz) en Knights of Sidonia. Neri ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Neri en Children of the Whales. Ema ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Ema en Children of the Whales. Broly-nino.jpg|Broly (niño y bebé) en Dragon Ball Super: Broly y Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible. Sinon_GGO.png|Shino Asada / Sinon en Sword Art Online II. Chico TBATB.png|Chico en El niño y la bestia. Ygritte_HBO.jpg|Ygritte en El juego de tronos. Candace_Undateable_(18).jpg|Candace en Solteros desesperados. Angie-mcalister-profile.jpg|Angie Mcalister en Bajo el domo. Anna.jpg|Anna en Diarios de vampiros. Kaitlyn_EnelTornado.png|Kaitlyn Johnston en En el tornado. Jessica Baker.jpg|Jessica Baker en Más barato por docena. Emmatlg.jpg|Emma Becker (1ª voz) en El juego de las mentiras. Sutton.jpg|Sutton Mercer (1ª voz) también en El juego de las mentiras. Tess_Foster.jpg|Tess Foster en Life with Boys. SQFeather.jpg|Feather McCarthy en Scream Queens. 2399160367 2.jpg|Laura Z en Dino Rey. Sheer2.png|Sheer tambien en Dino Rey. P8192215_n554035_cc_v3_aa.jpg|Kitty Ko en Secuaces. Sobrina de Meaney.jpg|Jinny, la exploradora (llantos, gritos y risas) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Emmy.png|Emmy (2ª voz) en Dragon Tales. CharaImage Mireille Caquet.png|Mireille Caquet en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Daizzi.png|Daizzi también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Shope_from_Supernoobs.png|Shope en Supernoobs. Screenshot (1726).png|Naughty Kitty en Atomic Puppet. S3E02A promo - rabbit leni.png|Blair Loud también en The Loud House. Ruby1.png|Ruby en Max y Ruby. Kanna.png|Kanna (1ª voz) en Inuyasha. 47707.jpg|Daisy Nohara en Crayon Shin-chan (2ª temp.). Green guts.png|Ilusión Verde en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Koala Princess.png|Princesa Koala en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Miranda-cosgrove-at-nickelodeon-2017-kids-choice-awards-in-los-angeles-03-11-2017_3.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Miranda Cosgrove. Selena Gomez 2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Selena Gomez. Alexa_Nikolas_.jpg|Voz recurrente de Alexa Nikolas. Archivo:Yoon_Eun_Hye_Wiki.jpg|Lupita ha doblado a Yoon Eun Hye en varios dramas. Archivo:Nanda_Costa_7.jpg|Es la voz habitual de la actriz brasileña Nanda Costa. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Guadalupe "Lupita" Leal es una actriz mexicana de doblaje. Es conocida por ser la voz de Carly Shay en ICarly, Alex Russo en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place y Luna Lovegood en las peliculas de Harry Potter. Es hermana de los actores de doblaje Alfredo Leal y Miguel Ángel Leal. Actualmente es la voz recurrente de Miranda Cosgrove y Selena Gomez. Filmografía Anime Mai Nakahara *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Mei-Mei *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Mei-Mei Noriko Shitaya *Naruto - Moegi *Naruto Shippūden - Moegi Atori Shigematsu *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Biyomon / Yokomon *Digimon 02 - Biyomon Yukana Nogami *Inuyasha - Kanna *Dragon Ball Super - Kale / Kefla Otros *Digimon: Digital Monsters - T.K Takaishi *Digimon 02 - Laura / Takashi (1ª voz) *Inuyasha - Kaede (niña) / Sayo / Susuna / Hitomi / Inuyasha (niño, 1ª voz) / Ayame (niña) / Voces adicionales *Crayon Shin-chan - Daisy Nohara (2ª temp.) *Bakugan - Rabeeder / Princesa Fabia Sheen / Kazarina / Shiori Kazami (niña) *Pokémon - Bianca / Janina / Crystal / Admiradora de Cilan / Chili y Cress / Admiradora de Elesa / Voces adicionales (temp. 13) *Pokémon XY - Linnea *Magical Doremi - Maki Higuchi *Shaman King - Millie *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Yubel / Jasmine (a partir de la segunda temporada) *Dino Rey - Laura / Sheer *Bailando con vampiros - Insertos *Death Note - Enfermera / Voces adicionales *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Masaru Hyuga / Marie Scheneider *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Maria (2ª voz) *009-1 - Berta Kästner / Agente 009-4 *Knights of Sidonia - Yure Shinatose (1ª voz) *The Seven Deadly Sins - Elizabeth Liones / Liz (Sora Amamiya) *Sword Art Online II - Shino Asada / Sinon *Devilman Crybaby - Non (ep. 7) *Children of the Whales - Neri *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Nanami *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Zuzu Boyle *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Emilia *El bosque del piano - Arisa *In Another World With My Smartphone - Regina Babylon *Orange - Naho Takamiya Series animadas *Ben 10 (2016) - Gwen Tennyson *Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Felicity Fox *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Lotta *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Ilusión Verde / Princesa Koala *Monster High - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *La mascota de la clase - Younghee / Chelsey *American Dad! - Libby (Algunos espisodios) *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Carla / Gemela Águila Dorada / Anita & Nikita Suárez *Futurama - Voces diversas (desde temp. 5) *Phineas y Ferb - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (gritos) *El Principito - Onyx *Atomic Puppet - Naughty Kitty *Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Mira *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Barriss Offee (2ª voz; 5ta temporada) / Teckla Minnau (2ª voz; 6ta temporada) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Lydia *La abeja Maya (2013) - Maya *Max Steel (2013) - Sydney Gardner *Ben 10: Omniverse - Gwen Tennyson (2ª voz) *KND: Los chicos del barrio - Ashley (1ª voz) *Hora de aventura - Arcoiris (Temporada 5.2ª) / Viola (2ª voz) *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Mireille Caquet / Daizzi *LEGO: Friends - Stephanie *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sweetie Drops / Bon Bon / Pear Butter (Temp. 7) / Sugar Belle (Temp. 8) *MAD - Miranda Cosgrove (temp. 4) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Bombón *Supernoobs - Shope *El mundo de Craig - Maney *The Loud House - Leni Loud / Blair Loud / Doble de Leni *Origanimales - Fiona, la zorra *Campamento de verano - Erizo (Oona Laurence) *El nuevo show del pájaro loco - Niña con muñeca Series de TV Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo - Carly Shay *iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly - Carly Shay *iCarly: La Psicopata - Carly Shay *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Carly Shay *iCarly: Más Psicópata que Nunca - Carly Shay *iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América - Carly Shay *iCarly: El adiós - Carly Shay *Drake & Josh - Megan Parker (solo en el episodio "El concurso de baile") *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Megan Parker *Zoey 101 - Paige Howard *7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove - Ella misma *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon - Ella misma Selena Gomez *Los hechiceros regresan: Alex vs. Alex - Alex Russo *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Alex Russo *Hannah Montana - Mikayla *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Ella misma *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana - Alex Russo *Sunny entre Estrellas - Ella misma *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma *Jonas Brothers: viviendo el rock - Ella misma *¡Que Onda! - Ella misma *PrankStars - Ella misma Britt Robertson *Bajo el domo - Angie McAlister (2013-2014) *El circulo secreto - Cassie Blake (2011-2012) *Life Unexpected - Lux (2010-2011) Alexa Nikolas *Zoey 101 - Nicole Bristow *Zoey 101: Receso de primavera - Nicole Bristow *Hechiceras - Niña Otros *Westworld - Elsie Hughes (Shannon Woodward) (2016-presente) *Defiance - Jessica "Berling" Rainer (Anna Hopkins) (2014-presente) *Los deshechados - Jill Garvey (Margaret Qualley) (2014-presente) *The 100 - Octavia Blake (Marie Avgeropoulos) (2014-presente) *Lindas mentirosas - Claire (Skyler Day) (2015) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Nixie (Ivy Latimer) (2013) *Banshee - Deva Hopewell (Ryann Shane) (2013-presente) *Los expedientes secretos X - Brianna Stapleton (Sarah Jeffery) (2018) *Between - Samantha "Sam" (Abigail Winter) (2015-2016) *A to Z - Lora (Hong Chau) (2014-2015) *Suburgatory - Tessa Altman (Jane Levy) (2011-2014) *Life with Boys - Tess Foster (Torri Webster) (2011-2013) *Los mal pagados - Sophia Swanson (Michelle Ang) (2012-2013) *El juego de las mentiras - Emma Becker y Sutton Mercer (Alexandra Chando) (2011-2012) voz *Del montón - Carly D'Amato (Alex Frnka) (2012) *El juego de tronos - Ygritte (Rose Leslie) (2012-2014) / Gilly (Hannah Murray) voz (2012) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Harmony (Lindsay Pearce) (2011) *Chica indiscreta - Sophie (Sonya Harum) (2009-2010) *Monk - Julie Teeger (3ª temporada) *Diarios de vampiros - Annabelle (Malese Jow) *Las chicas Gilmore - April Nardini *La siguiente super modelo americana - Erin Wagner-ciclo 13 (2009) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Blair (Ciara Bravo) *Hannah Montana - Joannie (un solo capítulo) *El show de Amanda - Voces diversas *Drake & Josh - Gwendy, Helen pequeña (Georgia), voces diversas *1000 maneras de morir - Voces Adicionales *Las brujas de East End - Amy Matthews (Tiya Sircar) *The Next Step: Academia de danza - Emily *Scream Queens - Feather McCarthy (Tavi Gevinson) *Sobrenatural - Lilith (Sierra McCormick) *Alien Rangers- Tanya (Niña) Dramas coreanos Yoon Eun Hye *El príncipe del café - Go Eun Chan *Educando a la princesa - Shin Chae Kyung Kim Yoo Jung * Mamá Enojada - Oh Ah Ran * La luna abraza al sol - Yeon Woon (joven) Otros *Goblin, el solitario ser inmortalGoblin: El solitario ser inmortal - Ji Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) *W: Dos mundos - Oh Yeon Joo (Han Hyo Joo) *De nuevo un final feliz - Go Dong Mi (Yoo In Na) *Ella era bonita - Sun Min (Cha Jung Won) *La emperatriz Ki - Ki Seung Nyang/Emperatriz Ki (Ha Ji Won) *El Hombre Inocente - Seo Eun Gi (Moon Chae Won) *Cinderella man - Seo Yeo Jin (Im Yoona) *La reina de las esposas - Voces adicionales *La hoguera de la ambición - Baek In-Gi *Una joya en el palacio - Choi Geum Young (Hong Ri Na) Películas Selena Gomez *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Madison *Sin escape (2013) - La niña *Los Muppets (2011) - Ella misma *Princesa por accidente (2011) - Grace Bennett/Cordelia Winthrop-Scott *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Beezus Quimby *Programa de protección para princesas (2009) - Carter Mason *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009) - Alex Russo *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Mary Santiago Miranda Cosgrove *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Carly Shay *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) - Carly Shay *iCarly en Japón (2008) - Carly Shay *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Megan Parker *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Joni North Dakota Fanning *Un secreto entre nosotros (2015) - Olivia *Vida de motel (2012) - Annie James *Héroes (Push) (2009) - Cassie Holmes *Sabor a miel (2008) - Lily Owens Evanna Lynch *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Luna Lovegood *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Luna Lovegood Morganna Bridgers *Annabelle (2014) - Debbie *El conjuro (2013) - Debbie Liana Liberato *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Kim *Editando al amor (2012) - Kate Tiya Sircar *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Neha *17 otra vez (2009) - Samantha Mary-Kate Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Shane Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Melanie "Mel" Porter Ashley Olsen *El desafío (2003) - Elizabeth "Lizzie" Dalton *Pasaporte a París (1999) - Allyson "Ally" Porter Taylor Momsen *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Alexandra *Hansel y Gretel (2002) - Gretel Otros *Mis huellas a casa (2019) - Bella (Bryce Dallas Howard) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) - Riza Hawkeye (Misako Renbutsu) *La torre oscura (2017) - Tirana (Abbey Lee) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - Mantis (Veronica Ngo) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) - Catherine "Kitty" Bennet (Suki Waterhouse) *Puente de espías (2015) - Carol Donovan (Eve Hewson) *Mistress America (2015) - Nicolette (Jasmine Cephas Jones) *The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) - Olivia Tanis (Melissa Roxburgh) *La horca (2015) - Cassidy Spilker (Cassidy Gifford) *Escalofríos (2015) - Hannah Stine (Odeya Rush) *Legado (2015) - Tracey (Jenna Goodwin) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Jessie Pierce (Sofia Black-D'Elia) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Amelia (Fiona Hampton) *El blog de una adolescente (2014) - Katie Kampenfelt (Britt Robertson) *En el tornado (2014) - Kaitlyn Johnston (Alycia Debnam-Carey) *Windstorm, el caballo indomable (2013) - Mika (Hanna Binke) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Harlow (Tanya Fear) *Grace Unplugged (2013) - Grace Trey (Amanda Michalka) *Un día a la vez (2013) - Jillian (Jess Weixler) *Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - Ophélia (Charlotte Le Bon) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Candace (Nina Dobrev) *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) *Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Laureen (Ali Tataryn) *Born to Race (2011) - Rachel (Johanna Braddy) *En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) - Mujer Joven (Michaela Mann) *Nunca me abandones (2010) - Kathy (Carey Mulligan) / (Isobel Meikle-Small) (joven) *Belleza popular (2009) - Tina (Mary Jo Gruber) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Andrea "Andi" (Emma Roberts) *¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) - Poppy Colfax (Juliette Goglia) *Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Jenny Perotti (adolescente) (Christa B. Allen) *Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) - Natalie (Grete Havnesköld) *La piedra mágica (2009) - Helvetica Black (Jolie Vanier) *Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Paulina (Jessica McLeod) *Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) - Truvy (Sarah Hagan) *La isla de Nim (2008) - Nim (Abigail Breslin) *Espejos siniestros (2008) - Anna Esseker (niña) (Adina Rapiteanu) *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Megan (Taylor Glow) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Lilly Burns (Marlene Lawston) *Truco o travesura (2007) - Rhonda (Samm Todd) *Becoming Jane (2007) - Voces adicionales *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Rachel Ryan (Conchita Campbell) *Menores sin control (2006) - Grace Conrad (Gia Mantegna) *Ella en mi cuerpo... y él en el mío (2006) - Chanelle (Emily Hampshire) *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Shelly (Gemmenne de la Peña) *Encuentros y despedidas (2005) - Voces adicionales *Bibi, la hechicera (2004) - Bibi Blocksberg (Sidonie Von Krosigk) *La navidad de Carol (2003) - Lily (Holliston Coleman) *Érase una noche (2001) - Kaitlin Wrigley (Brenda Grate) *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Voces adicionales *Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Clara (Hannah Bould) *La laguna azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (niña) (Elva Josephson) (2ª versión) Películas animadas *La abeja Maya: La película - Maya (tráiler) *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawdeen Wolf (Salli Saffioti) *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Elissabat (Karen Strassman) *Barbie: La princesa de las perlas (2014) - Sandrine *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Mavis (Selena Gomez) (tráilers) *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Kylie Morgan *Rango (2011) - Priscilla (Abigail Breslin) *Horton y el mundo de los Quién (2008) - Voces adicionales *Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Voces adicionales *Vecinos invasores (2006) - Voces adicionales *Stuart Little 3 (2006) - Brooke *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) - Voces adicionales *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) - Voces adicionales *Las locuras del emperador (2000) - Voces adicionales *Dinosaurio (2000) - Voces adicionales *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar (2000) - Bebé pingüina *Playa monstruo - Jan Películas de anime Hiromi Tsuru *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Trunks (bebé) *Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Trunks (bebé) Otros *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Broly (bebé) *Digimon: La película - T.K. Takaishi (niño) / Biyomon *El niño y la bestia - Chico *Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Shino Asada / Sinon *The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Elizabeth Liones (Sora Amamiya) *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Broly (Niño) Videojuegos *Harry Potter for Kinect - Luna Lovegood *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen, Gwen Poole / Gwenpool *LEGO Dimensions - Luna Lovegood *Halo 5 Guardians - Holly Tanaka *Destiny 2 - Suraya Hackthorne *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Prunia Telenovelas y series brasileñas Nanda Costa *Vivir la vida - Soraya Vilela *La guerrera - Morena Ribero *El cazador - Marinalva *Imperio - Joana de la Concepción Santos *La trampa - Sandra Elena dos Passos Reis *Entre hermanas - Lucía dos Santos Carla Salle *Laberintos del corazón - Mel *Mujeres ambiciosas - Helô *Totalmente diva - Leila Carol Abras *Ciudad Paraíso - Jacira *Avenida Brasil - Begonia Marisol Ribeiro *América - Kerry *Siete pecados - Eliete Otros *El clon - Aimée (Aimée Ubacker) *Dance dance dance - Suzy Farias (Naruna Costa) *Cuna de gato - Luli (Marcela Ricca) *Escrito en las estrellas - Michelle (Larissa Biondo) *Dinosaurios y robots - Marcia (Aline Peixoto) *Cuento encantado - Azucena Bezerra / Aurora Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Bianca Bin) *Flor del Caribe - Marizé (Livian Aragão) *Por siempre - Débora (Rosanne Mulholland) *Verdades secretas - Samia (Alessandra Ambrosio) *Reglas del juego - Dora (Giselle Batista) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *1.2.3 Producciones *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *Intertrack *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2017) *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Lupita ha compartido personajes en varias ocasiones con Elsa Covián: **Elsa dobló a Megan Parker en Drake & Josh durante toda la serie, y Lupita la reemplazó en los tres últimos episodios. **Elsa dobló a Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10: Omniverse desde la 1ª hasta la 4ª temporada; para cuando la serie cambió de estudio, Lupita reemplazó a Elsa en lo que quedaba de la serie y en el presente continúa doblándola en la serie de Ben 10 de 2016. Enlaces externos * Leal, Lupita Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA